


under the ash tree.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [91]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, Movie Reference, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “this is perhaps the most self indulgent thing i have ever asked for but could u write fem reader going to a halloween party w teddy boy george :333”





	under the ash tree.

1959,

You went hand in hand with your boyfriend, George, down a street, the dark and littered with leaves. You were going to a party. A Halloween party. And it was set in the fanciest neighbourhood you had ever been in. You walked down the street lined with large houses, your hand tightly wrapped in George’s, and pointed out the expensive decor as you passed them. You heard the waves of the nearby ocean and the gulls that hovered about the waters as you stopped in front of a lively house. The postbox had _Powell_ written in it neat writing and all around you people passed you by, either entering or exiting the house. “This is going to be so much fun,” you gushed to your boyfriend and bounced in your steps towards the house. Immediately as you entered, you heard the loud laugh of George’s band mate and friend, John. “Something must be extraordinarily funny,” you whispered to George with a wide smile as the laughter echoed throughout the house. George shook his head with a grin, “he’s probably laughing at his own jokes.” 

You only took a few steps further into the house when you were greeted by the host, Cynthia Powell. She wore a beautiful pink gown, her long blonde hair styled beautifully. “Hi,” she smiled brightly and embraced you with a warm hug. You felt your face heat up and stammered through your greeting back as you saw George smirk teasingly out the corner of your eye. You hadn’t expected such a warm welcome, not knowing Cynthia especially well. You had only met her a handful of times and always with John close by. George went to hug Cynthia, who laughed in surprise. You weren’t especially shocked- he so dearly loved hugging. “Oi,” a loud voice yelled as they stepped away from each other. You watched as John emerged from the living room with a stern appearance across his face. “You necking on my girl?” He accused with a scowl before breaking out in loud laughter, showing how far from serious he had been. You all joined in on his contagious laughter but you continued to feel the violently beating of your heart against your chest.

When all else had quieted down, George continued laughing as he stared in disbelief at John. And you could see why- the usual hard teddy boy look had been switched out with… _princely _attire. Something that matched quite well with Cynthia’s gown and now that they stood side by side; you could see who they were supposed to be. Why, it was the prince and princess from Disney’s latest animated feature- Sleeping Beauty! You had so adored that movie and were not surprised that an art major like Cynthia would love it too. “What’re you laughing at, you git?” John’s face fell as he watched George fill the room with his clear boyish laughter. “Nothing,” the teen managed to choke out, but it was clear that it was wholly unconvincing and John jumped forward the pull George under his arm to playfully tussle with the boy.

Cynthia gently pulled you away from the spectacle and with a smile finally asked the question you had been waiting so eagerly for; “and who are you dressed as? A… cowgirl?” Her head was slightly askew as she looked over the costumed you had slaved over for days together with George. You nodded, excitedly, “not just any cowgirl! Annie Oakley,” you bounced on your feet and nodded to George, “and he’s her husband- Frank E. Butler.” Cynthia _ooh’d_ as she too looked towards George and you two watched him in silence as he struggled to writhe out of John’s strong hold on him, his cowboy laying far away from them on the fine wooden floor.

“Say,” you started, getting Cynthia’s attention back to you, “is Paul here yet?” She nodded with her usual polite smile. “He’s in the kitchen with… his date… last I saw,” the hesitation struck you as odd but was all soon forgotten as saw John and George finally crash to the floor, the balancing act they had going finally failing them. The loud crash and howling laughter that followed drew the attention of the rest of the party and you finally saw Paul- rushing from a platinum blonde headed girl towards the pile of men on the floor. He looked confused from the two to you and you just… shrugged before going to help your boyfriend up from the floor. He laughed excitedly with a leap in his step and spun you around, causing you too to laugh so gleefully it hurt your chest in a different way it had done earlier that night. 

“You silly boy,” you giggled and kissed him on his warm cheek. He went immediately to your lips, sparkles in his eyes, but was ruefully interrupted by Paul- laughing and poking him on his cheek with the end of a pipe. George scowled ever so slightly as you looked over Paul. You… couldn’t quite figure out his costume. “Say… Paul,” you started and was felt George’s arms wrap protectively around you. “Are you dressed as a… ship captain?” He took a dramatic step away from you with a playful gasp. “Why- no! I’m none other than _the great_ Tony Curtis as he appeared in _Some Like It Hot_,” his hand was flat on his chest as he postured, showing off his costume. George snickered, “so Marilyn Monroe sucking face with Dracula over there must be your date,” Paul spun around and groaned, throwing his hands in the air before disappearing through the crowd.

“Honey,” you tucked at George’s sleeve with a soft smile and laughter still clinging to your voice, “lets get some air.” He smiled and carefully guided you through the house and the crowds ‘till you reached the back garden. It was spacious and it the midst stood a large, imposing tree. You skipped to it and looked up through its large leaves that had yet to fall victim to the change of seasons. “It’s gorgeous,” you breathed and watched a squirrel hop from a branch to another. “So are you,” George whispered and carefully rested his warm hand on your cheek that was slowly giving in to the cold. You leaned up for a kiss, mixing your visible breaths with each other’s as you lips softly connected.


End file.
